Rape Ghost
Origin One night in late 2008 or early 2009, a group of film majors including Michael “Mickey” Natale, Gia McKenna, Carrie Ferrante, Nugent Cantileno and others journeyed to Cedarmere, a nearby museum and grounds area in Roslyn that isn’t usually monitored by security (despite the frenzied proclamation by fellow major Kenny Yu, “GUARDS!”). At night it is creepy, as most things are in the dark, so the majors got a real thrill out of it. While there, Mickey and Carrie began exchanging perverse jibes as they are wont to do, and somehow in this conversation (whose context has been lost but the participants insist was “really f**king funny) came up with the idea of a ghost- specifically, a “rape ghost”. This ghost, much like an incubus, would approach living beings and effectively have intercourse with them against their will, and since it is a non-corporeal entity, the victim could not stop it. They attest that it is “funnier than it sounds”. That night, Mickey returned home and created a faux-porn poster for an envisioned film detailing this experience (at left). He thought it would be funny to create a pornographic film that includes no actual pornographic material. Thusly, the majors set about making a comedic pornographic film that contains no pornographic material but mostly double entendres and crude tongue kissing. Using Mike Weinstein’s personal camera, the majors involved ventured back to Cedarmere after Christmas break 2008 and began filming. Those present for this shoot were Mickey Natale, Nugent Cantileno, Mike Weinstein, Jess Frederickson, Carrie Ferrante, and Robert La Rosa. Later, Mickey and Robert would have to leave for scheduling issues, and fellow majors Josh Paige, Nick Young, and Jae Kim would be introduced into the fray. Synopsis The plot to Rape Ghost is middling to nonexistent. Essentially a group of students, led by the sexually adventurous yet inexperienced Woody Aime (Nugent Cantileno), explore a “haunted house” at night. An apparent pedophile, Randy Joy (Robert La Rosa) appears for one chilling scene to attest that the kids are trespassing on his property and that the house is indeed haunted. The legend of the Rape Ghost is revealed- supposedly a virginal young man died pleasuring himself within the estate, and his restless soul roams the halls of the mansion, waiting for sexual gratification so his soul can pass on to the netherworld. The students "split up" and enter the house. Mickey McVirgin (Mickey Natale) disappears and it can be assumed that Randy abducted him. Meanwhile a Pizza Delivery Boy (Mike Weinstein) enters the house and finds love with Jenna Tailya (Jess Frederickson) as Woody looks on in envy. Woody’s innocent and pure ‘girlfriend’, Jen Nericgirl (Carrie Ferrante) discovers the Rape Ghost (Josh Paige) and seems to sympathize with his situation. A detective, Ben Dover (Nick Young) enters investigating the legend of the Rape Ghost assisted by Woody while Jen does her part to send the Ghost to the great beyond. The next morning, Woody, Jen, and Jenna meet in front of the house, with Woody insisting they ‘get with him’ because he was the only one to have an unsatisfactory experience the night before. Kenny Yu (Jae Kim) pops up unexpectedly and cries “GUARDS!”, and the group quickly abandons the house to hide. Ben Dover seems satisfied with events and even epilogues that “the ghost never came again”. We are left on a cliffhanger though, as his look of fulfillment turns to horror when he spots a fleeing, half-naked man on the scene. Could it be the missing Pizza Delivery Boy, or something much more sinister? In a short two scenes, the cast of the film dedicate the short to Mickey McVirgin, who is still missing. Hence, the entire enterprise can be seen as an example of found footage a la The Blair Witch Project. Also, Woody Aime’s storyline is tied up neatly with the assumption that he finally gets his gratification with Kenny.